For the love of Sneaker!
by TheBlackxRabbit
Summary: Sarah moves to LA living with a complete stranger who seems to think she is losing her mind when odd things start to happen. Like underwear loss and snack food going missing. Who is to blame for this? Read to find out more! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Moving day drama

**So this is my first Labyrinth fiction. Im really hope you read this and review! That would be wonderful! Thanks.**

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1  
**

** Moving day drama.**

"Sarah! Darling could you bring up more boxes? Im running out of the small ones." Her stepmothers voice filled the house causing Sarah to drop a box full of books to the living room floor. "What was that? Sarah are you alright? Did anything break?" Her voice called out again from up stars. Sighing as she nealed down she placed the fallen books back into the box. "Yeah Karen Im fine. Nothing broke." She yelled back.

Grumbling she picked up the now full again box of books she walked out of the open front door to the car. This was not how she wanted to spend her Sunday morning. Pushing open the trunk Sarah shoved the heavy box into the back sliding it as far as she could reach before she heard a car door slam behind her.

Quickly Sarah rose her head at the noise causing a rush of pain to fill the top of her head as it met the metal trunk. A muffled giggle filled her ears as she hissed and slowly pulled her head from the trunk. "Good morning sunshine how long yall been up the this today?" Turning to face the girl behind her Sarah placed her hand at the top of her head with a frown. "Way to long. So what are you doing here Amy?"

The look on the girls face quickly turned into to mock shock. "What I can't come and see my best friend before she leaves us forever to go to Hollywood?" She dramatically placed her hand over her heart as if she was hurt. "So hurtful Sarah." Silence filled the air, but only for a moment before both girls started to laugh.

"So when are yall leaving?" Amy took Sarah's arm in hers as they both started for the front door. "Well Karen wants to be done by noon so we might be leaving around 2. She has finally lost her mind with the packing. I mean the woman can pack a whole dresser into one box..one." The blond laughed. "I bet she is excited." Sarah dropped her arm from the girls when they entered the house and started heading for a large pile of brown cardboard boxes. "You have no idea. Hey do me a favor and grab a box would ya."

"So have you talked to Mark?" Sarah paused only for a moment to cringe. "I take that as a no." Picking up a small box from the top pile she nodded. "I am just scared it will be hard for him. I mean we have been dating now for what..three months. I just hope he doesn't get to bent out of shape."

"He's a big boy Im sure it will go fine Sar. He just needs to get it through his thick skull of his that your going to better your life. I mean who wants to be stuck here all there life. I sure as hell don't." Sarah laughed as she walked up the steps to her bedroom.

In the middle of the room Karen sat indian style surrounded by stacks clothes. Smiling she looked up at both of the girls as they placed the boxes on top of each other on the floor next to her. "Well Amy I didnt know you were coming over." Amy smiled back. "Yeah thought I should come and see my best friend off. Give her a few pointers and what not." Karen laughed. "Well then since your here you can be put to work. How about you start with that dresser over there."

Sighing Amy walked across the room leaving Sarah and Karen to the clothes on the floor. "Why do you need all these clothes, its not like you can't just buy more when you get there." Sarah laughed. "With what money? I am going to have to find a job first then pay rent. What ever is left is probably going to be food money. I am going to need all the clothes I have just in case I need to sell something." Karen's lips thinned as she folded another shirt. "Well you can always call us. We will always be here to help you."

Sarah smiled at her stepmother. "I know and I am going to consider that but I want to at least give it a shot first before I have to ask anyone for anything." Amy tossed a black tank top across the room before speaking. "Do you even know what this place looks like?" Sarah picked the tank top up from the floor and started folding it. "No but I know I have a roommate. That's as far as we got." She laughed placing the shirt in the box before her.

"Great I bet with your luck your going to end up with some weird Renfield guy who eats bugs and says 'Yes masta.' all the time." Sarah giggled at the image. "I sure hope not. I think he said she was a female." Amy snorted. "I sure hope so." Karen slowly stood from her spot. "Need more packing tape I will be right back. We are only a few more boxes from leaving." She did alittle dance causing both girls to look at each other and giggle before she left.

The sound of the phone ringing filled the room. Quickly Sarah rushed but to grab it but was to late when Amy got to it first. "Hello.." She said with an evil grin. "Oh yeah Mark she is right here one sec." Placing her hand over the phone Amy giggled holding the phone out to Sarah. "Its for you."

Snatching the phone Sarah answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe!" A male voice called back.

"I was just going to call you. So whats up?" She moved back towards where she was sitting before.

"Well I thought maybe we should talk about some things before you leave."

Sarah nodded as she sat down on the floor. "Ok. Shoot."

"Sarah you know I really like you right and I would never do any thing to hurt you." She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Umm-hum."

"Well Sarah I think we should see other people."

Sarah quickly shook her head. "Why?" Her voice coming out louder then she intended.

"Because Sar. you moving to LA to become an actress and Im going to Florida for....well just cause. So I thought the long distance thing wouldnt really work."

Her heart fell like it was on fire now. "You met someone didn't you?"

Silence filled his end. "How could you do this to me?" She shrieked.

"Well baby its just your so..and I don't think...you never.." He started to stutter.

"What ever Mark. Never talk to me again!" She quickly hung the phone up and placed it on the floor beside her. Tears started to sting her eyes. Amy laid her head on Sarah shoulder looking up at her. "Im guessing he didnt take it well." Sarah's eyes grew big at her friend. "He dumped me! He couldn't spit out why but I know it has to do with something about me not wanting to do anything with him."

Tears rolled down her cheeks now. Amy frowned as she whipped them with the back of her hand. "Aww hunny forget him, he was a jerk anyways. Its not like he ever did anything outstandingly great or good for that matter, im sure in LA your going to find a wonderful man and get married and have lots and lots of babies!" Sarah laughed through her tears. Amy smiled in triumph. "Now lets get this stuff packed and out of here so you little miss can go and see your new home."

Sarah smiled at her. "I wish I could take you with me." Amy laughed. "I wish you could too but hey ill be here waiting for you call." Both girls giggled and went back to packing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so that ends the first chapter. Not sure if I am 100% satisfied with this but Im sure I can re-work it a bit. **

**Also I want to know what you guys think. If I get reviews I will keep this going. Plus if you have any suggestions please leave them or if you find a grammar mistake do tell. I don't have a beta and really need one so I am doing this all by myself sometime over looking things. So thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this.**

**Oh one last thing. Any reviews I will get I am going to post the names at the end of each chapter and answer any questions or comment you leave. :D Just to show how important you readers are to me!  
**


	2. Hi Im Lilly

**If you take the time to read this please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hi Im Lilly.  
**

* * *

The car had been parked out side of the apartment complex for over twenty minutes now as Sarah stared out of the windsheald. After eight hours of driving the sun finally fell from the skin and now darkness filled the sky. Sarah sighed as she tapped her fingers on the stearing wheal, her nerves starting to kick in. "Might as well end it now Sar. Can't get any better the longer you wait." She said out loud as she opened the car door to get out.

When she reached her level she glanced around at the other doors. The hall was dark and the air was stale as she walked towards the door with the crocked 17 on it. She felt her hands nervously shake as she lifts it to knock. Before her fist came into contact the door swung open revealing a young dark haired girl with bright blue eyes staring back at her. "You must me Sarah!" The girl smiled largely as she took Sarah's hand and shook it. "Im Lilly. Your roommate."

Sarah retracted her hand from the girls with a shy smile. "Its nice to meet you Lilly. I still need to go down and get my stuff I just wanted to let you know that im here." The girl nodded as she opened the door wider. "Well let me help you. It would go a lot faster if we did it together." Stepping out of the apartment Lilly walked past Sarah making her way down the hall way.

"So how old are you again? I didnt get much info the other day." Sarah followed close behind the dark haired girl down to her car. "Im 19." Lilly giggled. "Fresh out of school huh?" Sarah walked around her car and opened the passenger door pulling a box from the seat. "Yep. Im here to..."

"Act. I know. Isn't everyone?" She said as she walked around the car and took the box from Sarah's arms. "Besides you need to find a job first, you will need something to do in between auditions." Sarah nodded. "Yeah I am going to start looking I promise. Rent will be on time no matter what." Lilly laughed. "I think I can swing it a few times if need be. I know how it is."

Sarah pulled another box from the back seat before following Lilly back to the apartment. "Im going to try and prevent that. I hate having to depend on people like that." Lilly grunted as she walked up the steps. "Whats in the box anyway. A dead body?" Sarah laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised."

When they entered into the small apartment both girls place there boxes onto the floor. "How many boxes to do you have?" Sarah thought back for a moment then held out three fingers. "Awesome I think I can carry two boxes at once." Sarah looked over the small girl and laughed. "Don't worry about it. I can get them." Sarah smiled as she walked out of the apartment to retrieve the other boxes.

---

"Hey Karen its me." Sarah sat cross legged on her mattress with a box in front of her.

"Sarah how was the drive. Not to long was it?"

Sarah pulled a few box from the box looking them over. "No not really. The Beatles made the ride alittle faster." She heard Karen laugh.

"Your brother wants to talk to you really fast." Sarah heard the shuffle of feet and cloth against the speaker.

"Sarah!" Toby's voice filled her ear.

"Toby. Miss me already huh?"

He laughed. "Sarah when are you coming back home."

Sighing Sarah placed the book in her lap. "I will be home sooner then you think Tob."

"Who's gunna tell me story's?" He whined.

"Im sure dad has lots of stories to tell you." She laughed.

"Daddy tells really boring stories. He doesn't know my favorite story Sar."

Sarah smiled. "I know but im sure you can tell it to him then he will learn it."

"It wont be the same."

"I know pal but im sure it will be fine. Hey let me call you back im up to my eye balls in boxes so I will talk to you later?"

"Ok Sarah I will talk to you later. I love you and don't get eaten by anything."

"Eaten? Toby what are you.." It was to late, he already hung up the phone.

Sighing she placed the phone on her bed and pulled the box closer to her. Peeking over the top she felt her heart froze. Slowly she placed her hand in the box, pulling out the music box with the dancing figure on in. Sarah hadn't seen it since....since she got back from the underground.

Her heart fluttered as she thought of the mismatched eyes of the Goblin King. Closing her eyes Sarah pushed the thought from her head while she placed the music box on her bed side table. It had been four years since she last seen him. Still she sometimes thought about his offer, most of the time wishing she would have taken him up on his offer. Then she would see Toby smile and the thought would melt away.

Sighing Sarah got off of her matress on the floor and picked the box up in her arms. When she placed it back down next to her small dresser she smiled. There on top was a stuffed wolf the resembled Sir Didymus. Slowly Sarah pulled it out of the box and held it close to her chest as she walked over to her matress on the floor. Laying down on the bed she turned off her lamp before closing her eyes. Falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Short chapter. I just wanted to get this one out of the way ASAP so we can get down to what we all want. Jareth and find out who the heck is Sneaker! **

**Jareth is coming soon. Even if it is in dream form. (Hey better then no Jareth!)**

* * *

**leannapotter: Thanks for the first review! I sure hope I am allowed to continue this story because I really like it and Im really excited about where it is headed. Oh and my fave. Dracula movie other then Bram stoker's is 'Love at first bite.' "It's a black chicken. Get it!" Makes me giggle ever time!**

**sesskag: I got the idea from my mother, she is like a gypsy she hates to live in the same place for a long time and she has become like the master packer. Its kinda scary some times. Oh and I dont think Jareth is going to be very pleased. (coming soon)**

**livin-in-the-past: Truth be told I wasn't sure how I wanted to start this. I have wonderful ideas for the middle but starting is the hard part. Im glad you liked it though.  
**

**Review time. Its right there I know you see it..... please. *Sad face.***

**Reviews = Faster posts**


	3. Bad news King

**Sorry I took so long to update. I am still having a hard time starting this story. I know what I want to happen I just have to get there. But next chapter should be longer. :D REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bad news for King**

A goblin ran in the study where the Goblin King sat at his desk. "Your Majesty! My king there is important news!" Looking up from his book he looked down at the ugly creature before him that was holding out an envelope. "What is this?" He asked pointing at the goblins out reached hand.

"A letter. From high king." Sighing as he closed his book he reached out for the letter. "You are dismissed." The goblin bowed and scurred out of the room, leaving Jareth alone holding the envelope in his hands.

_"What must you want." He asked no one as he tore into the paper. Pulling the heavy thick paper from the envelope Jareth quickly recognized his fathers had writing. Quickly he read over the letter in his mind._

_"Dear Jareth - King of the goblins -son,_

_I am writing to inform you that your 200 years as king of the Labyrinth is up and it is time for her to find a new master. Im am sorry to inform you of this my dear son but I am afraid I have more bad news. Since your 200 years is up and you still haven't found or __conseaved_ an hair it looks as if your title will be withdrawn if you do not marry within the next 3 months. So you must be married by the night of your 220th birthday. Im sure that will not be difficult for you at all.

_Your King,_

_P.S: Your mother said she loves you and to come and visit soon."_

All Jareth could do was blink at the letter before him. First he would lose control of the Labyrinth then if he does't marry by his birthday he was going to be kicked out of his kingdom... HIS KINGDOM! Slamming down the paper on his desk Jareth thought rapidly. There was only one person he ever thought about marring but she was.... Jareth froze. He hadn't checked in on Sarah in a really long while. Felt like ages.

Summoning a crystal Jareth placed it down on his desk. "Show me Sarah." An image soon showed in the surface of the glass sphere. An image of a dreaming Sarah. Jareth smiled to himself. He hadn't looked in on much as of late because of busyness but he missed it, never once not thinking about her.

After watching Sarah for over an hour Jareth decided it was time to pay Sarah a visit.

---

_"Please I love you. I was so wrong about what I had said. Please Im begging you take me back!" The man begged on his hands and knees looking up at the woman that stood before him. Long dark tresses flowing down her back and arms, her white dress flow from her body._

_Tears filled the man's eyes. "Sarah. I didnt mean what I said. I...I love you baby you know that. It was just a joke." She looked down at him with large careless brown eyes. "Im sorry I have already found who I was meant to be with." A tall figure came from the shadows to stand behind her looking down at the male before them._

_"My darling Sarah. What do you wish to do with this...man." He ran his gloved finger down her pail shoulder. Sarah looked down at the pleading man with a sinister smile. "I wish....."_

A loud bang filled her eyes as her eye snapped open. "What the hell." Sarah blinked the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room. Holding her pillow close to her chest with her leg slung across it she sighed. "Why does it always have to be a dream." She pouted as she got up from her mattress and walked across the room out the door.

When she reached the kitchen she found Lilly pressed painfully hard against the counter. "Are you alright." Slowly she allowed her eyes to trail to Sarah's. "Call me crazy, most do but I swear on all of my Alice CD's that I just saw something in there...moving."

Sarah laughed. "It could be a rat." Lilly didnt find the humor in her comment giving her a stern glance. "That was a big freakin rat. Sarah. I know what I saw and that was no rat or bug. It was...I dont even know but it wasn't anything I have ever seen before."

Sighing Sarah shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you hunny, but Im sure you scared it off what ever it was." Lilly nodded. "Ok. I guess your right. I was just making breakfast but I think now Im gunna eat some cereal."

Sarah laughed. "I think that would be a good move on both you and what ever you saw." Lilly walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk. "You gunna eat?" Sarah shook her head as she walked into the living room to sit down. "I think im going to look at some jobs today."

After only a few minutes Lilly walked into the living room holding a bowl and spoon. "Well you can always come down to the dinner and fill out an application. The boss is always looking for new and interesting people."

"Really?" Lilly nodded. "Yep and I can put in a good word or two for you if you would like." Sarah smiled over at Lilly who sat down on the couch beside her. "What kinda place is it?"

"Well its kinda a costume type dinner thing...we all have a time period that we have to dress for. Its really neat." Lilly shoved a large bit of captain crunch into her mouth.

"That sounds fun. What period are you from?" Lilly covered her mouth as she swallowed. "Egyptian." Sarah laughed. "That's neat." She nodded. "Hey! You wanna come by and see. I mean I have to come in this morning anyways." She beamed at Sarah who smiled. "Sure that would be great. Let me go shower really fast then we will got."

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you think! Next chapter will have lots of Jareth and Sarah. Sorry this is so short. I will try and make it longer next time. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THAT WOULD BE _AMAZING_!**

* * *

**notwritten: Thanks for reading and I hope you continue.**

**livin-in-the-past: Jareth is in this one! I was just going to leave it in the dream but after seeing everyone wants Jareth I thoutht I would through him in. Oh btw your going to like the next chapter I think.**

**leannapotter: Still having a hard time getting to the good stuff but trust me its coiming.**

**sesskag: Haha. I just want to tell you that made my day. :D and no I dont think Sneaker is big enough to eat her. Might bit her but I dont think he could bring himself to eat her. **

**RunLyllithRun: And my I present to you JARETH! I can hear the girlish screams now. lol.**


	4. Unexpected visitor

**A/N: Hello kiddies I just wanted to go ahead and tell everyone thanks for all the reviews and watches. Makes me really happy. Im really excited about this story and hope that you will enjoy it the more farther we get into it. Inspiration for this chapter came last night while I was brushing my teeth. REVIEW**

**Also Im looking for a beta... interested? E-mail me or something please. Im in drespreat need of one, just so I can make these chapters longer and less choppy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Unexpected visitor.**

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail Sarah entered into the bathroom humming to herself as she walked to the shower to turn on the water. Slowly Sarah pulled off her sleep clothes before getting stepping under the warm spray. Sighing Sarah closed her eyes trying to relax. Thoughts about her odd dream filled her head. It was strange to dream about Him again, after not dreaming about Him in over a month.

Scrubbing her neck she slowed down, a strange feeling washed over her like someone was in the room with her. Dismissing it she scrubbed farther down her arms and chest. She wondered how He was doing. Hadn't seen much of Him lately.

After she had defeated the Labyrinth she often saw a white barn owl out of her window and knew it had been him watching over her. Some days it made her heart ache knowing he was there. She often felt guilt for not calling on him but knew that she couldn't face him after what she had done to him.

Turing off the water Sarah pulled a towel from the hanger and wrapped it around her as she stepped out of the shower. Walking to her bedroom she discarded her towel to the floor and walked to her dresser pulling on some blue and white striped boy shorts and a white t-shirt.

Humming again Sarah pulled her hair from its band running her fingers through it while she walked back into the bathroom. That strange feeling came back again making Sarah shutter but she ignored it and started brushing her teeth. Singing in her head while she brushed Sarah closed her eyes swaying to the music in her head.

"Attractive." A male voice stated behind her. Quickly Sarah spat the toothpaste out into the sink quickly turning around. Now eye to eye with a pair of mismatched ones she felt her heart skip.

He wore a smirk as Sarah's pink lips parted slightly in shock. Running a gloved finger over the stunned girls lip he whipped up the white foam from the toothpaste.

"You should really be more modest. You never know who might be watching." His smirk grew as he looked down at Sarah's half exposed body. That look had snapped her out of her frozen state. Quickly Sarah pulled at her shirt to cover her underwear causingJareth to laugh.

"Its alittle late to be modest do you think dear Sarah." Rolling her eyes she quickly made her way to her bedroom. "What are you doing here Goblin King? Do you have a kingdom to run and baby's to steal?"

He laughed again as he watched her struggle into some jeans. "Yes but it has been so long since I have seen you and well I thought I would pop in and say hello." Sarah paused whilebuttoning her jean button as realization dawned on her. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Well let see I would have to say.." She held up and hand. "I mean in my bathroom?" The smirk never faded from Jareth's face as he placed his hand around the back of his neck. "I have been here for...."

"You watched me take a shower didn't you?" His smirk slowly started to leave his lips as he tried to explain. "Sarah.."

"I can't believe you actually stayed and watch me bathe. Your such a perv you know that!" Quickly she walked past him to her dresser. "I just wanted to talk. We need to talk." Shaking her head she shot him a glare. "No way. Not after that. I want you out! OUT!"

"Sarah? Everything alright?" Lilly's voice came from the living room. "Yeah Lilly I'm fine. On the phone."

"Ok. We need to leave soon, sorry to rush you." Sarah continued to glare at Jareth. "Alright I will be out in a few."

"Sarah we really need to talk. Its important." She rolled her eyes. "I have to leave. I want you gone, we will talk about this another time. Got it?" Pulling hermessenger bad over her head Sarah started for the door. "Alright but Sarah..."

Before he could finish the sentence she had already left and shut the door behind her. Sighing Jareth sat hard on the edge of Sarah's mattress. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

---

"Hey Sar. everything alright?" Lilly stood at the door holding a large gold head dress with snakes on it that matched her bright gold dress that she wore. "Yeah I'm fine. Just need to get out is all."

Lilly smiled and opened the door up. "After you." She motioned with her head dress. Sarah smiled back and made her way out of the apartment followed by her new friend.

* * *

**Yet another short chapter. Really really sorry about that. I have been doing lots and lots of stuff lately. But I promise more intresting things will happen soon. **

**Review = more chapters and faster. :D**

**leannapotter: A shock collar? Oh my that's not nice. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading!**

**notwritten: Thanks for the review.**

**Kyuubikitsune9: That was kinda what I was going for. :D Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**One quick thing before I go. If you could please review. I mean it would mean the world to me to know that your reading this story. You dont have to make this long drawn out review but just a simple hi. would satisfy me greatly!**


	5. Splat'

**I'm so sorry! I know everyone has probably forgotten what has happened so far in the story! I know I am a bad person for not updating but here is a new chapter. Also I will be trying to update more soon I promise. I just have been busy with my Batman story. So sorry you guys!**

* * *

"Its really nice to meet you Sarah." The man in front of her smiled. He was a short man with black that seemed to be in the presses of turning gray. His name tag read Ralf with a large star next to it. Sarah had to keep herself from giggling every time she read his name. She smiled back.

"Pleasure to meet you to Ralf. I'm so glad that you had the time to do this for me. I really need this job." He nodded and placed his hands in fists on the table. "Well Sarah you seem like someone that we could use around her and I would love to help you out."

"Again I think you." She smiled at him before glancing at the clock behind him quickly. "Now Sarah since you don't have any work experience it might be a little difficult to get the hang of things but I think after just throwing you in and having you shadow Lilly I'm sure you will do perfect."

Sarah nodded. "I'm a fast learner and adapt well to most environments." Ralf chuckled. "Great. I have a costume in the back room that I think would fit you perfect. Come." He stood from the table and started back the back of the diner she followed behind quickly.

When they reached a small closet he pulled out a large plastic bag holding it out to Sarah. "You should take this home with you, try it on walk around in it just to get the feel. If anything needs to be altered then just bring it in tomorrow and I will get right to it."

Sarah held the large plastic bag to her chest. "I will be sure to do that. Thanks so much." Smiling he nodded. "Your very welcome Sarah and I expect to see you at 12 sharp tomorrow dressed and ready to work. Ok?"

"Of course. I'll see you then."

---

Sarah sighed walking back into the apartment plastic bag in hand. Slamming the door she tossed the bag onto the couch she pulled her hair into a tight bun while walking to the kitchen humming.

Pulling the fridge open quickly as she kept dancing and humming to herself. Searching she opened every drawer only to slam them back closed. "There is nothing in this house to eat!" Sighed slamming the door back closed.

'SPLAT' Sarah jumped out of her skin when something fell from the ceiling and landing right in front of her. Holding a hand over her chest she looked down at the fallen object. Cocking an eyebrow she dropped to her knees and lifted what looked like a tortilla covered in peanut butter.

Placing the tortilla back down on the ground something in the back of her mind told her not to look up, but being the victim of curiosity Sarah slowly rose her eyes above her.

Her heart stopped, there on the ceiling was 11 round tortillas. "How the he....." Quickly Sarah moved from the falling tortillas way with a shriek.

Now sitting as far away from the falling snack food Sarah looked over at the mess on the floor. 'How in the world did that happen?' She thought to herself before an image of a crocked grin plastered across a serten kings face. 'Jareth!' She slammed her fist onto the kitchen floor.

'But no...why would he think to do this if nothing else is destroyed.' Slowly she got up from the floor and made her way over to the laundry closet and grabbed the step ladder from the corner. Pulling it over into the kitchen she sat it up right below the stuck tortillas.

Making one more trips to the closet Sarah came back with a long broom handle. "This is so not what I wanted to do with my afternoon."

---

Jareth stood in the middle of the crowded thrown room looking over the latter from his father once more.

There had to be another way for him to keep his kingdom. He didn't want to marry anyone other than Sarah and now she wont even talk to him. Sighing Jareth walked across the room to his thrown with a frown. Placing the letter into his lap he looked around watching goblins fight and dance, in a strange way Jareth felt that they were like his children, ugly, dumb, and nasty children but still he would miss them.

He could deal with the Labyrinth being taken but he wasn't sure if he could handle being kicked out of his own home, what would become of the goblins? Who would take care of them and watch over them?

Rubbing his temples with his gloved fingers Jareth sighed. "There has to be another way."

Than the idea struck him. He would just have to force her into listening to him. Getting up quickly Jareth laughed. "That was it. I will just make her sit down and shut up." And in an instant he was gone.

* * *

**A very sad chapter I know. I will try and make the next one more intresting. I promise. Oh and thank you for everyone who has read and reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is this? An update? Holy Cow!!!!! Yep after all this time look what I did! lol. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Sighing from exhaustion Sarah dropped the last tortilla in the garbage bag. Whipping her hands on her jeans she walked back over to the step ladder and placed it back in the laundry closet. Walking across the apartment she made her way to the living room where her dress was laying in its plastic bag.

She picked up the plastic bag and walked into her bedroom. Dropping it down on to her mattress on the floor she quickly stripped herself of her clothing. Pulling the dress out of the bag she quickly pulled it over her head. It fit perfect. Quickly Sarah made her way to the bathroom and backed up against the wall so she could see herself fully.

The dress was floor length and long bell sleeved. It was a deep cherry red with a black center piece. The front laced with the same color cherry ribbon. It was beautiful. Quickly she pulled her hair down so that it fell around her shoulders and down her back. A small smile crept onto her face.

"If only I could dress like this all the time." She giggled as she made her way back into her bedroom, but abruptly stopped. There He was sitting on the end of her bed looking down at his boots. Her heart started to pound as her blood started to run cold. "Why are you here again?" She whispered.

Looking up at her he started to stand. "Because Sarah I said I needed to speak...."He lost his train of thought when he actually looked up at her. She was beautiful.

"About what?!?!" She hissed at him when he stopped in the middle of his sentence. He snapped back into reality at her yelling. Clearing his throat he started again. "Im here because we need to talk. I have a proposition for you." Sighing she walked across the room and sat on one of the boxes that were filled with her books.

"What might that be Jareth?" She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "You know I could have you bogged for that." She giggled and crossed her legs. "Jareth you know you couldn't bog me. Now go on. What is this proposition you have for me."

Sighing he moved closer to her. "Well I guess I should explain myself first. For 200 years I have ruled over the labyrinth but now it seems it is looking for a new. Also I have had my thrown for 200 year and have not married nor named an hair which means my title will be up for the taking by my 220th birthday. So in order to save my title and my kingdom...my home I will need to..."

"Marry." She said softly looking up at him. "Why are you telling me this Jareth?" She asked looking everywhere but him now. "Sarah I want you to be my Queen. You are the only woman I have ever and will ever think to marry. I love you and you know it."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't know you Jareth. We only spent 13 hours together...not even that. What if Im not the best queen for you, what if you have me and you find out you don't really love me. Then what?"

He sighed. "Well I have until my 220th birthday to be married so if you will give me two months to prove that I am in love with you and you will make the perfect queen. Please Sarah I can't loose my kingdom too."

Her heart was going a million miles an hour. "Alright...I don't know why Im saying this but I will give you two months..that's it. You can't spy on me or anything. You have to use the door like a normal person when Lilly is here...Lilly..What am I going to tell her?"

A look of confusion was now present on his face. "Who is this Lilly?" Sarah laughed. "Lilly is my roommate. She lives here with me."

"Oh well just tell her that we are friends who just met up again. Easy." She nodded. "I guess I could tell her that." She nodded and got up from her box and held out her hand. "You have a deal Goblin King." He took her hand with a crooked smile. "I will see you later then." With that he was gone in a cloud of glitter.

Rolling her eyes she giggled and walked back over to her bed to change. This was going to be intresting.

* * *

**It was really hard trying to get back in the grove of things. I have one chapter left of my batman story then all my attention will be here! I can't wait. If you guys have any ideas what Jareth should do please post them here I would love to know. **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
